


Searching for our lost souls

by Our_time_to_live



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, M/M, Making Out, Once and Future King, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live
Summary: Short OS - La seule source de lumière provenait des rayons de l'astre lunaire. Les rideaux étaient à peine tirés, et les volets à peine baissés En dehors de leurs respirations bruyantes, un silence implacable résonnait dans la pièce, et l'ambiance électrique était prête à imploser. "Oh chéri... même la mort ne semble pas pouvoir nous arrêter."





	Searching for our lost souls

Sa main se perdit avec avidité dans les cheveux bruns ébène de son semblable, comme électrifié par un feu ardent parcourant toute son échine et ses veines. Dès qu’il pensait que ses sensations se calmaient, elles revenaient, de plus en plus fortes. De plus en plus avides.

La seule source de lumière provenait des rayons de l’astre lunaire. Les rideaux étaient à peine tirés, et les volets à peine baissés En dehors de leurs respirations bruyantes, un silence implacable résonnait dans la pièce, et l’ambiance électrique était prête à imploser.

Sa main se perdit avec avidité dans les cheveux blonds d’or, tandis qu’il n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs bouches s’entrechoquèrent, se mêlèrent, offrant un ballet, un spectacle des plus hypnotisant. Et dans un geste d’une douceur extrême, cette même main baladeuse descendit le long du cou du blond, le faisant frissonner d’avance.

« - Putain de merde.. » Fut le seul son que le Roi d’antan fut capable d’émettre lorsqu’il reprit son souffle.

« - Langage.. » Répondit le second avec un amusement parfaitement descriptible sur son visage.

Et sans perdre une seconde, le sorcier reprit avidement possession de ses lèvres juteuses et le poussa jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte la porte de la chambre. Cela laissa échapper un grognement à Arthur, heureusement étouffé par son ancien valet.

« - M’en fous du langage. Mais chut, on pourrait nous entendre. »

« - Et ? Ce serait si horrible que ça ? »

« - Pas besoin qu’on nous dérange. » Il grogna de nouveau, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose, et contempla le visage rougi du beau brun lui faisant face. Bon sang, ouais, personne ne devait les déranger. Merlin était à lui uniquement, et il était hors de question qu’il partage ou quoi que ce soit.

Ledit Merlin hocha la tête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le blond encore plus contrarié.

« - Putain, tu vas finir par me tuer un jour.. » Il assura, ses mains attrapant les joues du brun et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant sa langue se frayer un chemin et l’embrassa avec le plus de passion et d’envie possible. 

Ils en avaient besoin, il s’agissait de leur nuit, enfin. Après des années, et presque des siècles et des millénaires de vies perdues, entremêlés et sans aucun sens.  
Mais maintenant. Maintenant ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Respirer et se perdre ensemble, se retrouver et aller de l’avant. Récupérer ses jours qui devaient être et qui n’ont jamais été.

Merlin gémit en pressant son corps contre celui du blond, des foutus semblants de papillons parcourant son entité. Avec fébrilité, ses bras passèrent autour du cou d’Arthur, alors qu’il l’embrassa en retour avec ferveur. Ce besoin semblait ne pouvoir s’arrêter.

« - Oh chéri... même la mort ne semble pas pouvoir nous arrêter. »

Sa voix résonna dans cette petite chambre, tapi dans la pénombre alors que les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux à nouveau. Arthur prit une grande inspiration lorsqu’il commença à déshabiller Merlin, ses doigts passant doucement sur le bord de sa chemise blanche. Il se mit à déboutonner la fine étole, le plus lentement possible, alors que ses yeux continuèrent à scanner la moindre émotion sur le visage de son amant.   
Sa peau blanche semblait scintiller à la lueur de la lune, dès que ses rayons se posaient sur son torse. Merlin retint un souffle au regard de son Arthur sur lui, et ferma les yeux. Il voulait profiter un maximum des sensations qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait rien perdre, pas une seule seconde, tandis que les frissons et cette chair de poule bien familière prirent place définitivement.

« -Arthur.. Arthur.. » Son nom se répéta tel une litanie, une douce prière qui les rendit tous les deux détendus, calmes. Enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes.

« - Tu es magnifique, Merlin. Bon sang.. J’ai cru t’avoir perdu. »

Arthur se pencha et embrassa la peau laiteuse lui faisant face, un trouble apparaissant sur son visage mais qui disparut très rapidement. 

Ils étaient en vie, Merlin était dans ses bras, en chair et en os. Alors le Roi qui fut et qui sera, se fit une promesse. La plus belle et la plus courageuse des promesses, que cette fois ci, cette version de l’histoire se finirait bien.


End file.
